Lucius am stillen Örtchen
by Silver8
Summary: Auch ein Malfoy muss dorthin von Zeit zu Zeit. Manche müssen die schrecklichsten Schmerzen aushalten, manche bekommen dort die kreativsten Ideen. Doch was gilt für den Master of Malfoy Manor?


Lucius am Stillen Örtchen 

A/N: Übersetzt vom Englischen. Originaltitel: Lucius at the Loo.

*Lucius' innerer Monolog am stillen Örtchen*

Endlich!

Das war wirklich in der letzten Sekunde.

Dieser elende Hauself war sicherlich sehr verblüfft, dass ich ihn nicht strenger bestraft habe. Es war einfach keine Zeit, um sich eine kreative Strafe zu überlegen. Aber ich denke, dass die Methode, sich die Ohren in die Ofentür einzuklemmen, schon etwas überholt ist. Ich werde mir etwas Neues überlegen.

Hm. Dies kann ich genauso gut auch jetzt machen. Denn das hier wird offenbar länger dauern, als ich dachte.

Wie schade, dass ich „Tortur und Bestrafung für Experten" Goyle geliehen habe. Er braucht es ja sowieso nicht. Der Ekel, der jeden unweigerlich übermannen muss, wenn er auf dessen idiotisches Gesicht blickt, ist sicherlich Strafe genug. Ich sollte ihn einmal unsere Küche in der Nacht verwüsten lassen, wenn dort die Hauselfen aufräumen. Am besten, er trägt dabei einen rosa Umhang mit goldener Stickerei, um den Effekt zu vergrößern.

Ugh.

Ich kann ihn mir so gut dabei vorstellen. Wie abstoßend.

Also, woher in aller Welt ist denn dieser unglaublich kindische Gedanke hergekommen?

Egal.

*schauder*

Es ist definitiv _un_geeignet, dass dieser Ort offenbar Kälte anzieht wie Voldemorts Zombie-Körper die Fliegen! Ein Kamin wäre vorteilhaft. Aber dies könnte zu einem Problem werden, falls jemand via Floh-Verbindung anrufen würde.

Andererseits...

*schmutziger Grinser*

Die Gesichter...könnte unterhaltsam sein. 

GENUG!!

Komm zur Sache, Lucius, und hör auf, wie ein Idiot zu denken!

Uff.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass niemanden irgendwann einfallen wird, einen Torturzauber nach diesem Muster zu entwickeln.

Andererseits...

Ich könnte die Möglichkeiten erforschen und den Zauber für mich behalten.

Hihi. Nur ein Narr kann annehmen, dass die Zeit auf der Toilette verschwendete Zeit ist...

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, muss ich sagen, dass die hier verbrachte Zeit ziemlich lohnend ist.

Es kommt nur auf die Wahl des Zeitvertreibs an, würde ich sagen. Ein neues Torturschema für Hauselfen zu planen, zum Beispiel, ist eine gute Wahl.

Die Umgebung ist schließlich sehr inspirierend, wenn es um Leiden geht. Meister hat gemeint, dass Potter über alle unsere Fantasien hinaus leiden wird, wenn wir ihn in der Hand haben.

Wie wärs, wenn wir ihn dem Gestank von verrottetem Kohl vermischt mit Essig ausliefern würden?

Um aller Schlangen Slytherins willen, ich hoffe, dass mich nie jemand fragen wird, woher ich all meine genialen Ideen herbekomme. Und falls es doch jemand tut, werde ich lügen.

Ich frage mich bloß, was der Ort der Kreativität des Dunklen Lords ist...

NEIN!

Du wirst dies sofort einstellen, Lucius!

Zu schade, dass mich nichts mehr inspirieren kann als das hier.

Eigentlich ist es wirklich widerlich.

Seine besten Ideen in... in... zu bekommen.

Ich denke besser gar nicht darüber nach.

Ich muss raus hier!

SOFORT!!

Mist. Mist. Mist.

Ich kann nicht.

Verdammt! Sind die Wände während der letzten fünfzehn Minuten etwa nähergekommen?

Unmöglich.

Aber andererseits... sie scheinen wirklich näher zu sein. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Wände hasse, die aus unpoliertem Stein gemacht sind?

Ich werde sie für Marmor austauschen lassen.

_Polierter_ Marmor.

Die Wände sind _wirklich_ näher gekommen!

Moment – seit wann finde ich mein eigenes Landgut schaurig?

Hm. Ich glaube das tat ich schon immer. Und es ist alles Großvater Constantins Schuld! Wenn er mir nicht über die Räume erzählt hätte, die einen nicht mehr herauslassen, wenn sie ihn einmal haben und über die Zombies, die jeden Freitag den Dreizehnten aus den Katakomben herauswanken...

Ich hoffe, dies ist keiner dieser Fangräume. Es geht das Gerücht herum, dass sie sich immer zu sehr unpassenden Momenten aktivieren. Und dies wäre wahrlich ein solcher.

Komm schon, Lucius, beeil dich!

Aargh.

Uff.

Ich hoffe, dass diese Wände schalldicht sind. Denn falls nicht... na ja, lassen wir das.

Oh neeeeiin.

Das ist ja schlimmer als Cruciatus.

Gniiii...

Mmmmph...

Nie wieder werde ich Tante Martha's Schokoladekuchen essen!

Oh-oh.

Ich _verspreche es!_

Uuuff.

Das Leben ist hart. Aber ich habe gewonnen. Ich gewinne immer.

Verdammt. Meine Hände zittern. Das sollten sie aber nicht tun. Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Schwächen!

Wenigstens kann mich hier niemand sehen.

Hoff ich zumindest.

Glücklicherweise kann niemand meine Gedanken lesen.

Hoff ich zumindest.

So, nun aber raus hier. Meine Arbeit hier ist beendet.

Dieser Ort ist wirklich verstörend.

Schlechte Vibrationen oder so was.

Er ist definitiv _böse._

**Ende des inneren Monologes**


End file.
